The Top 10 Creepiest YouTube Videos
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. If you’re a frequent user of (He uses air quotes) “The Tubes”, you’ll know that it has a creepy side to it. (The instrumental version of This is Halloween from Nightmare Before Christmas starts as footage of creepy YouTube videos plays) G-man (V.O): If you either stumbled across them by accident or on purpose, you’ve seen at least one video that made you go: “What the fuck did I just watch?”! And today, we’re counting down, the 10 creepiest videos on YouTube! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Now, I’m only using two rules: I’m sticking to one video per channel, and I’m going with videos that many other people find creepy as well! Sorry, (Cut to a screenshot from) We’ve Gotta Get SpongeBob Back, today’s not your day! (Cut back to the G-man) So, with that out of the way, let’s count down the top 10 creepiest YouTube videos! (The theme from Saw begins as clips from David Firth’s Crooked Rot plays. After a while, the text “The Top 10 Creepiest YouTube Videos” pops up) (((10))) G-man (V.O): Number ten: Hand Thing by ShayeSaintJohn. This video has over 5.8 million views and was uploaded on July 13th, 2007. The video depicts Shaye and some other guy doing, what they claim to be the “Hand Thing”. And would you like to learn it? (Cut to a part of the video. Shaye is on a couch clapping her hands together while making strange noises) G-man (V.O): This video has gained so much attention, that the Fine Bros made YouTubers react to it, many people tried to explain it, and one user remade it using Source Filmmaker. There IS an explanation for all of this, but we have more videos to go through. So, let’s move on! ???: Shaye? Are you still doing that Hand Thing? I heard you doing that Hand Thing today. God, what is that?! (((9))) G-man (V.O): Number nine: Wpkepkw by waaay too many people. In a video by a user named IEEEWire, they explain that they found a supposedly-cursed YouTube video called Wpkepkw. The video is just this weird, blurred, distorted face with a weird noise playing in the background. There have been many uploads of the video claiming to be the real one, but apparently, no one knows what the video really is. Some say its someone right before they died, others say it’s a failed government experiment. And then there are people who say it’s a distorted version of Hitler. Sadly, I think ScareTheater debunked this one as a hoax. But still, this video is creepy nonetheless. Next! (Part of the video plays for a few seconds before the countdown continues) (((8))) G-man (V.O): Number eight: I Feel Fantastic by Creepyblog. This video has 12 million views and was uploaded on April 15th, 2009. The video depicts some robot named Tara the Android singing: Tara (Singing): I feel fantastic! Hey, hey, hey! (Cut to…) Fat Albert: It’s Fat Albert! (Cut back to the video) G-man (V.O): Okay, maybe not that last part, but it’s an easy joke to make, though! In the description of the video, it talks about some guy named Pygmalion who made a statue bride. But I don’t know why! Because this video’s gonna give me nightmares of that stupid android going “I feel fantastic!”! And then there’s this shot of some guy’s backyard for no apparent reason! Like with Hand Thing, this video was explained as well. But alas, we have to move on. Tara (Singing): Please leave! Run, run, run! (((7))) G-man (V.O): Number seven: Dining Room or There is Nothing by David Early. This video has 3.5 million views and was uploaded on April 3rd, 2006. The video depicts a very pale woman opening her eyes, saying some nonsense, and shoving her face into the bowl in front of her. Well, that’s one way to eat soup… When she rises her head of the bowl, she says: ???: There is nothing. G-man (V.O): This video was actually some looped artsy film made by the uploader. (Cut back to the G-man briefly) Okay, before we continue, whatever happened to just looking at an abstract painting and calling that “Art”? (Cut back to the video) But, oh well. It still creepy. What’s up next? ???: There is nothing. (((6))) G-man (V.O): Number six: Don’t Hug me I’m Scared by a channel by the same name. The first video has 47 Million views and was uploaded on July 29th, 2011. This video is about some puppets learning how do be creative from a talking notepad. (There’s a moment of silence before the G-man speaks again) Wow, that was easy to explain! But if you want more information, it takes a creepy turn, it ends all innocently, and there are 5 more sequels to this! Five! Oh! And speaking of five, we have to move on! Notepad: Now, let’s all agree to never be creative again. (((5))) G-man (V.O): Number five: Obey the Walrus by BrodyLevy. This video has 5.5 million views and was uploaded on April 22nd, 2012. The video starts with Andros from Star Fox singing some song in another language… (Cut to said part of the video) G-man (V.O): Before it goes into “I just did acid” territory. It shows some cartoon, warped imagery, and most noteably (Cut to a disfigured dancer with a parasol) this… Guy? Girl? Thing. And then it ends with, what else? A walrus! The description tells us about a Spanish cult named "La Morsa", which translates to "The Walrus" in English. I looked it up on Google, and of course, it’s not real. It also says that bad things are supposed to happen after watching the video, but that also isn’t true. Again, this was explained, but we have to move on. (Part of the video plays for a few seconds before the countdown continues) (((4))) G-man (V.O): Number four: Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv by waaay too many people. There is a Creepypasta about a video on YouTube called Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv. According to it, if you search this, you’ll find nothing. If you get a result, the video depicts some man in a red backdrop staring at the camera. In real life, many people uploaded the video, but there are too many to give an actual estimate on how many views there are. Supposedly, the original video lasts 2 minutes, and was cut down to 30 seconds. All the videos that are over 2 minutes long are just the same 30 second video looped. Again, this was also explained as a hoax, but like the others, we have to move on. (Part of the video plays for a few seconds before the countdown continues) (((3))) G-man (V.O): Number three: Agamemnon Counterpart by (The channel name “Fividtelefuzzerator” pops up for a brief moment) someone who’s name I won’t even try to pronounce. This video has 1.6 million views and was uploaded on June 13th, 2006. The video starts with some text telling us that a videotape was found in a pile of rubble on “A certain blue planet”. Obviously, its Earth. The video itself is some children’s cartoon with the text “Let’s Make a New Friend” above these two… Individuals. In the background, weird music taken from a movie called the Human Tornado plays as well as some screaming taken from a French movie called A Cry from Within. The video was just some project for something called Destination Imagination 2001. So, does that make any less creepy? Nope! (Part of the video plays for a few seconds before the countdown continues) (((2))) G-man (V.O): Number two: Body of a Pig. This video has over 700 thousand views and was uploaded on June 7th, 2007. The video is a previously-recorded EVP during someone’s venture through some location that isn’t disclosed. The footage begins with an unnamed group walking up to a huge, red door. As they open it, you can faintly hear a somewhat robotic voice say, “I have the body of a pig”. ???: I have the body of a pig. G-man (V.O): Sounds like this ghost or whatever is really sensitive about their weight! Anyway, one of the members takes a picture, and this is what develops: (Cut to a black and white picture of an unknown entity in the cave) Yep! That definitely won’t give me nightmares! This video was also proven as a hoax, but we have to move on to the creepiest one I could find! ???: I have the body of a pig. (((1))) G-man (V.O): And the number one creepiest video on YouTube is… Do You Like the Red Room by Rob Dyke! (The sound of an audience gasping is heard before we cut back to the G-man) G-man: I know, right? Rob Dyke made a creepy video? Who would’ve guessed? Now, listen, it may not be the most viewed out of all of them, but let me explain why it’s the creepiest… (Cut back to the video) G-man (V.O): This video has almost 200 thousand views and was uploaded on October 23rd, 2017. The video attempts to recreate the Red Room Curse by repeatedly saying: Rob (V.O): Do you like the red room? G-man (V.O): The likes and comments are disabled, but they were previously enabled. And after this video, Rob acts different with his words slightly slurred and his voice is slightly depressed. And after that video, he seems to act perfectly normal! At the end of the video, it says, “Pass it on or die”. And in the description, it links to his video on Japanese urban legends. So, maybe, it’s just Rob recreating the curse, or maybe it’s something… More? That’s what makes this the number one spot. Rob (V.O): Do you like the red room? (Cut back to the G-man: G-man: And that was my top 10 creepiest YouTube videos! Keep in mind, this was DEFINITELY NOT an exhaustive list! There are videos like Too Many Cooks and that cursed Kleenex commercial that I also found pretty terrifying, but maybe I’ll save those for a follow-up list. Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode